infinitybladefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Infinity Blade: Ascension
''The following is a fanfiction by Snowstripe the Fierce. It is not considered canon, nor is it a policy or guideline. The views and beliefs presented in this narrative are not representative of the views of this Wikia. '' Prologue I have heard it said that 'pride hath felled the angel', that too much faith in yourself and your strength can be your undoing. That if you place yourself on a golden pedestal, someone will eventually knock you down and take your place. Now, I don't know if I believe that's true, but I do know that when someone pushes a God off of their golden pedestal, it usually does not end well for them. And there certainly won't be an exception to the rule in this case. ><><><><>< The pain only lasted for about two seconds. My body adapted to it quickly. It became as a fly zipping around your head: annoying and unfortunate, but more of a minor setback and certainly not deadly. After all, there could be a lot worse ways to spend the next thousand years in a Vault of Tears. I still couldn't get my mind around it. I, the Worker of Secrets, maker of the Infinity Weapons, the oldest and most powerful Deathless, had been cheated by an old friend, had my most prized possession taken from me, and had been locked in a prison for Heaven knows how long. I didn't even know where my old friend had went with my Blade. Probably off to show it off to the mortals and Deathless alike, like a child showing off his shiny new toy to all the children in the neighborhood. I would try to kill myself to escape, if it wasn't for my discovery of the sudden gravitation of my QIP to my body. That and I regenerate quickly. In all, I was trapped here. For a long time. At least he had the generosity to give me something to sit on. Sure, it was made of stone and had mosses growing all over it, but at least I could sit. Just sit, sit and think. It appeared as if I would be doing a lot of that for a long time. I'm just playing it through my mind, trying to see where I messed up, where I made that sorry mistake of letting my guard down to him; let him get the jump on me and lock me in here. I don't know if I made it a few minutes ago, or a few millennia ago, but I'm going to have to think back as far as I can remember, to where all this trouble may have started for me. I'll most likely have to go back before this world was made, before the world before it, and before that, all the way back to my first world. The one before the Blade, before the Deathless, and certainly before Ausar. I'd have to go back to where it all began, where I left my old life and began my new one. I'd have to go back to when I began my ascension. Chapter One